Unfortunate Death, Unfortunate Rebirth
by Quietanonymous
Summary: Shouta Kross dies earlier than she is supposed to causing a problem in the world she was supposed to be reborn into at her actual time of death, so she is reborn into Katekyo Hitman reborn! as Sasagawa Kyoko to help stop whatever calamity may occur.
1. A Rather Unfortunate Death

**This is my first long Fanfiction. This will definitely go through the future arc, but I'm not sure whether I'll go through the rest of KHR. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors that may occur during this story. If there are any feel free to educate me on the finer points of grammar (as my teachers were kind of shitty in that department)**

**Warnings: Language, violence, homosexuality (no parings and it's only the main character), and mentions of yaoi and yuri parings by the main character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_Unfortunate Death, Unfortunate Rebirth_

_Summary: Shouta Kross, average in looks, above average in intelligence, dies unexpectedly before her actual death date screwing with the death and rebirth system. She end up in a space between heaven and earth and is told she would be reincarnated into the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! with an important mission. To protect the world and its main characters from a possible calamity due to her not having been reincarnated as the right person in said world. Much to her shock she is reborn as Sasagawa Kyoko._

~-.-~

Chapter 1: A Rather Unfortunate Death

Loud and annoying. That was all I could think as I tried to concentrate on writing my essay. It was almost the end of the school year and the dumbasses that populated the University of Nebraska Omaha dorms decided to party- extremely loudly. With a frustrated sigh I closed my laptop and turned on my IPod after placing my head phones on. I packed away my computer and left my room. Hopefully Starbucks won't have any annoyances.

I, Shouta Kross, am-scratch that _was _a 24-year old female college student at UNO. I had an average appearance-brown hair, brown eyes, average height, maybe a little chubby- and above average intelligence. The oddest thing I could remember doing was becoming an anime and manga fangirl, but it's not like that very uncommon. There are probably only about three remarkable things about me, my fluency in English, Japanese, German and hopefully at some point Italian, my homosexuality, and the rather interesting situation I got into after I died, but that last one is a little ahead of where we are.

As I walked to Starbucks I hummed along to the song playing, unawares that I was being followed until it was too late. Right as the song got to the chorus I was pinned against the wall of one of the dorm buildings, which jostled my headphones out of place much to my annoyance. I'm normally a quiet, shy and polite person, but when someone or something annoys me I will retaliate.

I glared at the person who had me pinned and was only slightly surprised to see that it was a guy- whose name I can't remember- that hassled me ever since other people learned of my sexuality. I couldn't help but snort when I noticed the man was completely and utterly smashed.

He growled at me "What the fucks so funny?"

"Dude, you're drunk. Go home."

"Not before I teach you a lesson bitch", he smirked and leaned closer to my face. "I'm goin' to show you the light" His smirk turned into a lecherous grin.

"The light?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's right. I'm gonna change your mind and show ya how much fun a male can be. You'll enjoy it so much you'll realize how wrong you were in deciding to go after girls."

I stared at him, aghast. 'Decided'? 'Fun'? "What the fuck dude? I did not decide a single thing and what do you mean 'fun'? Are you going to rape me or something?"

He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips to my ear, making me shudder, "Rape? That's such a strong word. By the time I'm done you would've enjoyed it so much that it'll be the complete opposite."

I paled as he latched his mouth onto my neck. I could tell by his grip on my wrists that I wouldn't be able to overpower him, so I decided on the next option: scream and scream I did, quite loudly I might add. He recoiled in shock, cursed and slammed my head against the brick wall. I gasped in pain and shock at the unexpected reaction. He let go of my wrist and due to my lack of balance I fell over, my head hitting the pavement with a loud _crack_.

There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other- him in shock and fear and me with my blurry, blackening vision. When he snapped out of his trance he looked around frantically before fleeing the scene, leaving me in the silence of my death. As I lost consciousness the last thing I could feel was my blood pooling underneath me.

~-.-~

**Well here's the first chapter. Next chapter she'll be educated upon the finer points of life, death and rebirth… kind of. R&R~**


	2. A Rather Unfortunate Rebirth

**Heres chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

~-.-~

Chapter two: A Rather Unfortunate Rebirth

When I next woke up all I could register was light. With a groan I sat up and slowly opened my eyes. The sight I was greeted with was an unexpected one to say the least. I was in a room whose walls appeared to be made of clouds and standing in front of me was a shirtless man with white hair, white wings, and a golden halo above his head. My mind flashed back to the previous events.

"Am I… dead?" I asked the winged man.

He nodded as a slight scowl formed on his face. "Sadly yes and because of that I actually I had to get off my ass and do something. Thanks for that."

I tilted my head in confusion and asked, "What do you mean? I'm quite positive I'm not the only dead person today."

"Humph. No you are not, Shouta Kross, but you are the only person who has not died on their specific death date in over one hundred years and it's my job to take care of the oddities like you."

"So… I died before I was supposed to?"

"Precisely. And it's screwed everything up in the world you were supposed to be reincarnated into _50 years from now._" He glared at me. "Now I have to go out of my way to fix this."

I scowled back "you know? For an angel you're kind of a dick."

"I try," he said with a shrug.

I sighed and stood up unconsciously rubbing where my head had hit the wall. "So what's going to happen to me?"

"You will be reincarnated into the world were you were supposed to be, but because of the issue with your death you'll retain your memories from your previous life as 'Shouta Kross'. When you are reincarnated you will be responsible for making sure a calamity does not happen to the world you will be in.," he explained, sounding as if he had done this many times before.

"Um… wait what's your name?" I asked.

"Martin"

It was quite hard for me not to laugh at that. I mean really, who's ever heard of an angel named Martin?"Well then _Martin_, exactly where am I being reincarnated in and why would a calamity Happen that I have to stop?"

He sighed, "There will likely be a calamity, because you were reborn into the world earlier than you were supposed to and now the world's time space continuum is screwed up… or something like that and you will have to protect the world and it's important people from destruction." He said, shrugging, "you will be reborn into a world you know quite well, if I'm correct you know it as Katekyo Hitman Reborn."

I could only stare at the angle in disbelief. Katekyo Hitman Reborn? That existed? When the hell did my life become a fanfiction? "You've got to be shitting me?"

"I assure you that I am not Shouta Kross."

"But that's a fictional story! How the hell can I be reincarnated into a fictional story?"

"That is quite simple. It's not fictional. When the universe was created there were many worlds created along with it. They were created in separate dimensions. You might call some of them parallel worlds. Each and every story you have heard is its own world. either it's in a different dimension, an example being Star Wars, or it's a parallel world, an example being Katekyo Hitman Reborn." He explained. He sounded as if he was explaining 2+2 = 4!

I glared at him, annoyed by his tone. "So what you're saying is that I'm going to be reborn into a world that I previously thought to be fictional?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying." He said. He then walked up to me and placed his hand on my forehead. "Hold still. I will now send you into your knew body, but I warn you that you will have to live through your birth and childhood with your current mind." His hand then began to glow a light blue. "I'll be able to contact you to offer help, although I will never be able to physically enter the world. Good luck and I hope you aren't scared for life."

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant by that when my head became light and I passed out.

~-.-~

When I awoke it was dark instead of light. I tried to open my eyes, but I was too weak to do so. I then felt an odd pushing making me squirm, but I was too weak to even do much of that. Not to mention the cramped area I appeared to be in. feeling extremely claustrophobic I tried to find an exit, but stopped when I felt my feet hit air. Feeling a bit of hope I began to help whatever was pushing me out and soon enough I was out of whatever the hell I had been in.

I was finally able to open my eyes and when I did I was greeted to the face of a doctor. The man looked up and I tried to move my head to look at what he was looking at, but I wasn't able to, so I just moved my eyes. They landed on a woman of about 20 who appeared to have just given birth. I then realized exactly what- or should I say whom- I had been in. the doctor announcing "it's a girl!" completely confirming my suspicions. I had just been born and had been completely conscious throughout the entire process. I couldn't help but feel as if I was going to puke when I came to that realization.

~-.-~

Omake: The bBegining of a Language Obsession

A three year old Shouta Kross watched her dad as he talked on the phone. she had gained a pretty good ability with English especially for a three year old, but she couldn't understand a word her father said. when her father hung up she went up to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"dad why were you speaking in gibberish?" she asked looking up at the man with large, innocent, brown eyes.

Her father chuckles "it wasn't gibberish Shou, it was a different language. German to be exact."

"Language? like English? how many languages are there? can i learn them?"

he blinked, shocked, "you want to learn different languages?" she nodded enthusiastically making her father smile proudly, "I'm not sure about all of the languages, but i know German and your mother knows Japanese do you can at least learn two other than English."

Shouta cheered, "When can we start?"

And so began one Shouta Kross's interest in languages

~-.-~

**And so it begins. Next chapter you get to meet the family. Won't that be wonderful? the whole death/rebirth thing will be explained in an omake or two. they'll probably be called something like "Martin's guide to death and rebirth." R&R~**


	3. Unfortunate Scarring

**Sup? The next two chapters will pretty much include skimmed events up until the start of the series, so there will be a lot of time skips. Then chapter five will truly start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

~-.-~

Chapter 3: Unfortunate Scarring

I do not know how long I stayed in the hospital, but it felt like months before my new mother and I were released. Whilst I was in that hell hole I had learned some rather interesting things and had been scarred for life: twice. Not only was I conscious with a full grown mind through my birth, but I also had to breast feed with the mind of a 24-year old homosexual female. And I have to say sucking on the breast of a very attractive woman who's supposed to be my mother is extremely disturbing.

On a much less terrifying note I had learned that I had been reincarnated as none other than Sasagawa Kyoko. I knew this because of four bits of information. First is that Martin had told me I would be reborn in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The second bit is that I was named Kyoko, third is my mother's name is Sasagawa Haruhi making my name Sasagawa Kyoko and lastly we were visited by none other than Ryohei Sasagawa who I was told was my brother. Interestingly enough it appeared he had already become obsessed with the word 'EXTREME'- caps and all.

I honestly didn't know how to take my new identity. Was I Kyoko or Shouta? Both? I don't know, but i decided to dwell upon that confusing topic later.

When we got home my mother sat on a comfortable looking brown couch holding me in her arms. The house was nice and simple with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Having lived in Nebraska since middle school I found that it was kind of hard to get used to there being no basement.

When my mother sat down I almost instantly found Ryohei in my face. "Extreme hello Kyoko!" he greeted me loudly in his high itched one-year old voice. I had to admit it was kind of cute, but I had never been a fan of loud noises, so I opened my mouth to tell him to tone it down, forgetting I was only an infant. Much to my annoyance all that came out was an odd gurgling sound which my mother seemed to find incredibly cute. She squealed and gave me a light hug gushing at how adorable I apparently was. Note to self: learn how to talk ASAP.

It took three months of pronouncing letters and various parts of words at night and within my gurgles during the day until I was finally able to say a word. I was playing with Ryohei and had built a small pyramid of three square blocks and I'm not embarrassed to admit that I was very proud of myself, because it took a while until I was able to gain control of basic motor skills.

I was admiring my work when Ryohei made on odd flailing motion after tripping over a block. Much to my horror his arm hit my small structure making it fall. I glared at my new brother and began to yell at him, but I had been thinking in English instead of Japanese as I was not used to the language being a constant in my life.

"Oi! Dude what teh fuhs?" I said unable to pronounce the harder syllables in the words.

The room went silent after I spoke. It was hard to resist facepalming as I realized my mistake. Both of my parents could speak fluent English so at least one of them would recognize what I said as English. Hell one of them might even recognize 'Dude'. I slowly looked up at them worried as to what their reactions would be. My mother was alternating between staring at me in shock and glaring at my father.

"Taka?" she asked her voice dangerously calm. I held my breath in anticipation and slight confusion. How would she react to a three month old, Japanese child speaking English? And why was she angry?

My father, Taka, gulped as my angry mother adressed him. "Y-yes Haruhi?"

"Why exactly did my dear, sweet, _innocent_ Kyo-chan try to swear? In English for that matter. I know for a fact I haven't spoken English at all during my maternity leave."

"I-I don't know. Maybe it was in the book she took off the shelf?" he said sounding quite scared of his wife's wrath. I momentarily wondered as to when I took an English book and tried to read it, but then I remembered the Huckleberry Finn book I found that was on one of the many bookshelves located around the house.

"Taka she's three months old! She can't read."

"B-but I haven't spoken English around her!" he cried trying to defend himself. I could almost see the anime tears of fear rolling down his face. "Besides, shouldn't we focus on the good in this situation? She said her first word, her first sentence even!"

I gave a sigh of relief. My English didn't make them suspicious. Deciding to show father mercy I decided to distract mom. I widened my eyes innocently and stared at her, "Mommy."

It worked quiet well. Her eyes went wide and then after a moment of shocked silence she squealed, picked me up and hugged me.

"Did you hear that? She said mommy! Mommy! Oh I'm so proud of you Kyo-chan. You're a genius."

I looked at my dad and gave him thumbs up and a grin. It wasn't long after that when I began to speak pretty good Japanese and decent English, although my parents weren't aware of the full extint of my English knowledge. I even joined in on my mother teaching Ryohei to talk correctly- learning of course. If I were to teach it would be much too suspicious.

~-.-~

**Martin's Guide to Death and Rebirth**

Hello. I am the angel Martin. I am here to explain to you the finer details of the life, death and rebirth system. It'll be understandable by even fools like you.

I'll start with the basics- death and the assigned date and rebirth. As you should know everyone dies at some point (if you didn't know that then fools on your level of stupidity won't understand even my simple explanation). When a person dies and is reborn or a new soul is placed into the system they are assigned a date of death and a place and person of rebirth that corresponds to the time of death. If either dates are off then the soul won't be able to be reincarnated normally. The soul must also be compatible with the new body making it rather hard to assign these things- which is why we have angels constantly checking and re-checking on people. We have at least one for every person. If a death or rebirth is off and is not properly fixed within a 24-hour period then that soul will be lost forever, either in the afterlife or in the world were whatever went wrong happened.

~-.-~

**And there's chapter 3 as well as the start of Martin's explanation. Hope you've liked it so far. R&R~**

**Review replies:**

**matthieu-williams: She'll try acting like Kyoko to keep the plot the same, but… well you'll see.**

**SmileRen: I hope you'll enjoy it ^.^**


	4. Unfortunate Schooling

**Welcome to chapter 4. This will cover every major point between the last chapter and the start of KHR as I am much to lazy to spread it out in multiple chapters. Is that actually being lazy? Eh who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

~-.-~

Chapter 4: Unfortunate Schooling

When I finally began to go to school again I was excited despite the fact that I had to start acting like the original Kyoko as I had decided to keep everything as close to canon as I could. The house got quite boring after a while when I finished perfecting my Original Kyoko impression I had nothing to do as I had no computer and could only sneak books from my parents, which was a surprisingly hard task. So when I walked into the preschool I would be attending, led by Ryohei, I was excited. It was going to be the end to my boredom and I would finally have a reason to read the various books around the house. My excitement was short lived however. When I entered my classroom I was bombarded with noise. Kids were around the room clumped together in various groups chatting and yelling, almost screeching. Suddenly the true weight of my situation came down on me. I walked to a table, which had only a girl with black hair sitting at it, and sat down.

I had to go through preschool, elementary and middle school with a 24-year old mind. I hated children and my middle school days were horrible in my past life as Shouta. I sat there a depressed aura hanging around me. If this were the manga that it was supposed to be, then I would have blackish purple lines above my head or maybe a rain cloud.

"Are you… okay?"

I looked up to see the girl with black hair looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I gave a dejected sigh. "I'm fine; I just realized how annoying the next few years will be." I momentarily glared at the chatting kids, "I've never been a fan of loud noises."

"Hn. I see what you mean. I'm Kurokawa Hana by the way."

I blinked, shocked. This was Hana? I was wondering when I'd meet her, but I didn't think it would be this soon. I smiled, "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. It's nice to meet you Kurokawa-san." She nodded then turned to the front as a young woman called the kids to attention.

By the time preschool was over Hana and I had become quite close friends and I had gained a fanclub with my Kyoko act. Ryohei had also become quite good at boxing and by the end of his first elementary school year he was the junior boxing champ.

~-.-~

About a week before I began Elementary I was walking around town having convinced my parents I was intelligent enough to go on my own. It was a nice day, not too warm or cold, with a light breeze and the promise of rain in the air. I was walking along the Namimori River quietly humming a song I remembered from my previous life when something smacked into me making me fall backwards. Flashes of my death went through my head and I panicked as fear went through me. I pushed whoever had run into me away and stared at the person, shacking and scared.

I almost smacked myself when I saw it was a boy who was maybe as old, if not a little older than Ryohei. He had wavy red hair, green eyes, grey glasses and looked about as scared as I was. I quickly calmed myself down before standing up and offering the kid my hand and an apologetic smile.

"Heh, sorry. I didn't see you." I apologized as I helped him up.

"Don't apologize! I-I mean it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The red head squeaked out. He sounded scared.

"Are you all right? You seem kind of…scared and in a hurry."

He opened his mouth to reply when someone yelled "Oi brat!" the red head's eyes widened and his fear seemed to take control over him. He hid behind me and I could feel him shacking like a leaf in a strong breeze. I glared at the person who scared him.

A group of three thuggish looking elementary schoolers stood in front of us, smirking in amusement. "Using a girl as a shield. Ha! I knew you were weak Irie, but seriously?"

Irie? As in Irie Shouichi? The mechanic who worked with Tsuna to save the world from Byakuran? I glanced at the kid hiding behind me. It wasn't very hard to find the resemblance. It was honestly hard for me to not fangirl on the poor boy. He was one of my favorite characters. I honestly didn't care whether he was using me as a meat shield or not!

I turned back to the thugs. "Picking on a defenseless guy? Tch, Barbarians."

The largest out of the three, probably the leader, looked outraged. "What was that? Don't insult us little girl or will hurt you along with Irie!"

I glared at them, standing my ground. I couldn't let them harm my favorite character now could I? "Now you're threatening a little girl. Pathetic!" I growled spitting out the last word.

That seemed to be the last straw for the brute. He lunged towards me and Shouichi with a roar. I shut my eyes in fear as Shouichi's grip tightened on my arm. I suddenly felt myself being yanked back and instead of feeling a punch to the face I heard a smack from in front of me and a familiar voice.

"Don't try to harm my EXTREME little sister!"

I opened my eyes to see both Shouichi and Ryohei in front of me. Shouichi must have moved me out of the way and judging by Ryohei's grip on the bullies hand the future sun guardian had caught the punch before the kid could hurt either of us.

"R-Ryohei?" I asked.

"Red head! Get Kyoko out of here, I'll handle these guys"

My eyes widened. He'd take them on alone? He may be strong, but these guys were huge for elementary schoolers! Shouichi nodded and quickly dragged me up the hill that bordered the river.

"Ryohei I swear to the gods of Manga! If you get hurt you'll have to answer to me and mom!" I yelled at him, worry getting the best of me.

He pushed the bully to the ground and grinned. "I'll defeat these guys to the EXTREME Kyoko!"

I sighed and sat down next to a panting Shouichi. "Stupid brother."

"I-I'm sure he'll be fine. Your names Kyoko right? I'm Irie Shouichi."

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, my names Sasagawa Kyoko, but feel free to call me Kyoko."

We turned to the fight just in time to see one of the thugs pull out a knife and slash at Ryohei. My eyes widened and I felt Shouichi tense up next to me. Ryohei had gotten cut right next to his Right eye. My eyes widened in recognition. This was when he got his scar and Kyoko told him to not fight. I definitely had to keep this cannon.

When the fight ended and Ryohei went up to us I stood and glared at him. "Are you stupid? You got yourself hurt!" I forced tears to form in my eyes, which was an oddly easy task. "Don't ever fight like that again!"

"B-but Kyoko!"

I increased the force of my glare. "Don't 'but Kyoko' Me! I was worried as hell and I hate being worried. So don't do this again!"

He gulped, "I won't do it again to the extreme!"

I nodded, satisfied before turning to Shouichi. "Are you okay Shouichi-kun? Why were they after you?"

He blushed. "U-um well… they wanted me to do their homework, but I refused."

I snorted. Of course, how typical. "Such barbarians."

The red head chuckled and stood up. "They are pretty barbaric aren't they?"

"Barbaric?" Ryohei asked sounding rather confused.

I giggled, "I'll tell you later Ryohei. Anyways Shouichi-kun, you stood in front of me when they attacked, so thanks!" my Kyoko façade then kicked in and I smiled, "Ne, Shouichi-kun? Can we be friends?"

He gave a small, nervous smile, "Sure Kyoko-chan."

Ryohei grinned. "Thanks for helping my sister! You're pretty extreme! When I make a boxing club you should join."

I sweat dropped as Shouichi's eyes widened in shock "B-but I'm not good at sports! I'm really weak!"

Ryohei gave a good natured laugh, "Then it's settled then! You'll join my future club… uh what's your name?"

"Irie Shouichi" I told him grinning. Shouichi's expression of shock, bemusement and fear was absolutely priceless.

It was only when I got home that I realized the oddity of what happened. In the manga and anime Kyoko hadn't known Shouichi and yet I had run into him and even made friends with him during the same fight that Ryohei got his scar. Would this change anything? Hopefully nothing too drastic…

~-.-~

After that nothing really interesting happened. I continued to stay in contact with Shouichi and even introduced him to Hana. Oddly enough the two hit it off quite well. The only other interesting thing that happened was meeting Tsuna, who had gained the nickname of no-good from the moment he first tripped into class. Despite how much it creeped me out I was relieved when he began to like my Kyoko façade. After the odd bit with Shouichi I had been getting really paranoid. Tsuna's love for Kyoko was a good sign of cannon.

~-.-~

Martin's Guide to Death and Rebirth

You are probably wondering what exactly happens to those whose date's are off. Well there have only been about four instances of this happening before Shouta and we have done a different thing for each one.

For the first guy we reincarnated him like normal into the same world he was supposed to be reborn into in a kid who was set to die in the womb. This of course caused the child to live which screwed with the world even more than the different reincarnation for the person the guy was originally supposed to be. The apocalypse happened in this world.

The second guy we allowed to live in the afterlife hoping this wouldn't screw with the world, but the world he was supposed to be reborn in just narrowly escaped a full on apocalypse.

The third was a little girl who was around eight years old. We decided to reincarnate her into a different world than the one she was supposed to be reborn into, but an event that almost destroyed the world order happened in both worlds, but was luckily stopped.

The fourth was another man and we were unsure what to do. We didn't want to destroy, or almost destroy another world. In the end we didn't make a decision before the 24 hour period was over. This ended up in a similar way as the second guy, except the fourth guy's soul disappeared, because we didn't act in time.

We still don't know how to prevent a catastrophe from happening when this problem happens, but hopefully Shouta will be able to prevent anything. If she doesn't well… I would prefer not to dwell on that. Luckily enough though these issues are few and far between.

~-.-~

I almost forgot about Kyoko telling Ryohei not to fight and I'm glad I remembered, although where Shou-chan came from I don't know, but I like were my minds going with it! Well anyways, next chapter: in comes Reborn! R&R~

**Review replies:**

**SmileRen: It is kind of weird, but then again this is set in the KHR universe where babies kill people and she IS mentally 24.**

**Damn OCD! I have decided to add this sentence to reach exactly 2000 words!**


	5. Unfortunate Confession

**Sup? It is now time for the start of the KHR story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

~-.-~

Chapter 5: Unfortunate Confession

Three months. _Three fucking months_. That's how long I've been in middle school and each and every moment I've been worried about when reborn would show up. What would I do? Would he find out I knew everything? If he did then what would he do? Would the beginning of the series even happen like it should? It was honestly nerve wrecking. I swear I was going insane with worry and anticipation.

I was starring at my hands which I was nervously twiddling together when I heard arguing.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a nursery school?" the rather high pitched voice of Tsuna yelled

"Assassins don't go to nursery school" I froze at this voice. It was extremely high-pitched like a babies and talking about assassins. I looked up just in time to see Tsuna look over at me then quickly hide behind the wall. On the ground next to the wall was Reborn.

I quickly put up my Kyoko act and went up and squatted in front of him with a smile.

"Aww~ hey there little guy!" I greeted the hitman.

"Ciassu." was his expected answer. If I had been one to squeal I probably would have. I mean really. Any fangirl of _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ would squeal if they were greeted by Reborn. The only greeting more squeal worthy would be 'chaos'.

"Why are you dressed in such a fancy way? Are you going to a party?" I asked him

"No, I'm in the mafia." He answered in a mater-of-fact way.

"Mafia? Like in Italy?" I giggled and then stood up, "that sounds like a fun game! Well I better be going, don't want to be late for school."

He nodded, "Ciao."

The last thing I heard them say before I was out of ear shot was Reborn saying, "Mafia guys always score," making me laugh partially out of amusement, but mostly out of relief. It started like it should, meaning Tsuna should confess to my Kyoko act when I got to school and everything will almost be right in this world. Hopefully.

~-.-~

When Tsuna landed in front of me, practically naked and in pink heart boxers confessing his love for me I was honestly quite glad that I was prepared. Then again, because I was prepared the hilarity of the situation was impossible to miss. I stifled a giggle before I fled the scene hearing a smack and the angry yelling of Mochida.

When I got to class I sat in my seat, which was located behind Hana's, and burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. As quiet as both my Kyoko and my none-Kyoko personalities are when I laughed it was surprisingly loud, filling the entire room. I curled one arm around my stomach and with my free hand began to slam my fist on the table. Hana, along with everyone else who were in the class, looked at me strangely wondering if I was okay.

When I finally calmed down after a minute of continues laughter Hana asked,"Kyoko what is so damn funny? I've never seen you laugh this hard since Irie had that one bad day and fell in multiple bodies of water and women's chests. Have you finally gone insane?"

At the mention of Shouichi's terrible day (which happened when we were 11 and going around town for a day) I burst out into another fit of laughter and tried to answer her. "Haheh Sawada heheheh he HAH Jesus Christ it was hilarious!" I continued to laugh. I only stopped when Tsuna tripped onto class in his patched up uniform closely followed by the teacher. Although I had to admit, seeing Tsuna's uniform it was incredibly hard to stop.

When lunch rolled around a kid ran into the class. "Mochida-sempai's challenged Dame-Tsuna to a battle after school, because of what he did to Sasagawa-chan!" the room went silent, but the jabs at Tsuna started once what the guy had said registered.

"Holly shit, really? Dame- Tsuna's gonna' get his as kicked! It'll be hilarious."

"I heard she laughed her ass of when you harassed her!"

"Hah! Even the nice Kyoko-chan doesn't like you Sawada." I twitched, that last comment pissing me off. Hana noticed and sighed.

"Let's go eat lunch on the roof Kyoko," she jabbed a finger in the direction of the students harassing Tsuna,"away from those idiots."

I nodded and we quickly fled to the roof. "I can't believe those assholes! Just because I laughed doesn't mean I don't like Sawada-kun. He's perfectly fine. The thing that made me laugh was that he was in his underwear! I mean come on, that's hilarious no matter who's doing it." I huffed and crossed my arms.

Hana patted my shoulder, "You really don't like accusations like that do you?" I clicked my tongue and nodded. "Well the damage has been done. Sawada's going to get his ass handed to him by that douche Mochida and your pissed off- not like that last ones uncommon or anything, you always seem to find something that pisses you off."

"I don't find them, they find me! Those stupid classmates of ours just rub me the wrong way! Hell some even do the dirty meaning of that sentence."

"Well maybe this will present a good laugh? Who knows, Sawada could go in his underwear again."

~-.-~

Omake: Shouichi's Unfortunate Day

The day started like normal for one Irie Shouichi. He got up, ate breakfast and began to do various things that were stereotypically nerdy- mostly involving mechanics. The phone then began to ring and his older sister opened his door and handed him the phone.

"It's Sasagawa-chan and Kurokawa-chan." She said before leaving.

He placed the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Yo, Shouichi-kun. It's Kyoko and Hana. You want to do something today?" he recognized the person as Kyoko from her light voice (which had an odd accent to It. It was almost as if she had a mixture of accents, it was hard to tell probably because the odd accent was hard to pick up on and sounded like part of her normal voice) and casual greeting.

"Er, I guess?" he answered, sounding unsure. Kyoko had proven to be a very strange person; it was always hard to tell what she would do when she wasn't acting all sweet and innocent. Speaking of her act he should really ask about that and her accent while he was at it.

Much to Shouichi's relief they were only going to go around town. They met by the river to plan where they would go when he tripped and fell into the river, much to Kyoko and Hana's amusement. He glared at Kyoko as Hana helped him up, having gotten over the funny sight. Kyoko on the other hand continued to giggle all the way to their first destination- a small family owned cosplay café (which was of course Kyoko's idea).

As they were being seated by a girl with a rather large bust, Shouichi tripped once more, but instead of landing on the ground he landed in the waitress's cleavage (which Shouichi would later swear he saw Kyoko checking out) much to his dismay and the amusement of the girls.

Kyoko grinned and patted his shoulder, "Didn't know you wanted to lose your chastity so soon Shouichi-kun." Sometimes Shouichi wondered why he was friends with her.

The day continued like this until finally Kyoko lost it and fell to the ground laughing her ass off. He had just bumped into a woman and they both went tumbling into a rather large puddle that had appeared from the night's rain- his face of course nestled in the woman's cleavage.

~-.-~

**I really have no idea where the idea for that omake came from. Well next chapter Mochida gets his ass handed to him and I get to right my first fight scene (does the fight between Mochida and Tsuna even count as a legitimate fight?). Hope you enjoyed poor Shou-chan's torture by water and boobs. R&R~**

**Review replies:**

**SmileRen: I actually think she's the ONLY normal person in KHR. Even Hana has her weird allergic reaction to children. I have to say it's surprisingly hard to write this fic because of how every change may affect the plot, but your comment gave me an idea! I don't know why it did, but thanks.**


	6. Unfortunate Trauma

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

~-.-~

Chapter 6: Unfortunate Trauma

I had grown to dislike many things in my 38 years of living; Dogs, loudness, ignorance, accusations that were wrong and many other things and Mochida was doing quite a lot of things I found annoying: yelling, offering up others (me) as a prize, insulting someone I liked, cheating and treating me like an object.

I glared daggers at the black haired teen, much to the shock of everyone, but Hana who was shaking her head and muttering about Mochida's stupidity. "Oi, Mochida-teme! Your making a complete ass out of yourself, I hope you realize that" Hana yelled at him after I prompted her to do so.

He glared at her, "shut it Kurokawa!" she humphed and joined in on my glaring. I swear, if looks could kill…

I turned to the door of the gym as I heard it close. Mochida, noticing Tsuna's absence, began to boast at how he won by default. He began walking towards me with an almost unnoticeable lecherous grin. I froze and my heart rate began to increase in what I recognized as fear. Hana placed herself in front of me. Mochida opened his mouth to tell her off when the doors to the gym burst open.

"LET'S FIGHT!" the now almost naked Tsuna yelled.

"It's the pervert!" a random student yelled.

Tsuna ran at the now laughing Mochida with a roar. The raven haired male smirked and put his bamboo sword up in front of his face. "You think you can win? I'll destroy you!" to my shock he side stepped the raging Tsuna then slammed his bamboo sword down on the brunettes head. Wasn't he supposed to meet Tsuna head on? It has been 14 years; I might not be remembering it correctly.

The sword splintered and broke rousing a collective surprised gasp from Mochida and most of the crowd. Tsuna skidded to a halt then turned to Mochida, looking angrier than he had originally. Giving another roar he launched himself at full speed towards Mochida who was too surprised and too slow to dodge Tsuna in his Dying Will mode.

The brunette jumped into the air and landed on Mochida. I couldn't help, but have thoughts of yaoi roll through my head at the position the two were in. I smirked and commented on it to Hana.

"I've seen enough yaoi manga to know where this is heading. I wonder who the uke will be? Probably Tsuna, but they might switch if Tsuna gets like this." My smirk turned into a grin as Hana sweat dropped.

Tsuna began to try and furiously tear out Mochida's hair with another battle cry. Mochida tried to block the brunette by placing his arms in front of his face in an 'X'. Tsuna began to pound on his arms. Mochida gave a cry of pain and removed his arms out of harm's way allowing Tsuna to get to his goal. When he was done de-hairing Mochida he stood up, almost proudly, and held out the pile of hair to the referee. The teen, looking terrified, held out Tsuna's flag with a shacking hand. The crowd cheered as they converged on him. Hana dragged me up to the brunette, but as I was dragged to the middle to congratulate Tsuna I noticed a smirking Reborn up in the rafters.

~-.-~

After everyone settled down I made my way to the classroom, having forgotten my bag. Hana had left saying she had to get home. When I got to the room I quickly grabbed my bag, but when I left I ran into Mochida. He scowled at me.

"I can't believe that no-good brat beat me. Am I right Kyoko?" he asked when he noticed me.

"No." I stated bluntly, not caring about my Kyoko act.

He glared at me then he made his way towards me and I backed up. When my back hit the wall he placed a hand on either side of my head. "What was that? You sound as if you were glad Sawada beat me, "he smirked," you know Kyoko, I know you like me. I can see it in your eyes."

My heart rate began to increase like it had when he walked towards me in the gym. "You're delusional."

He clicked his tongue. "Delusional? Who do you think you are?"

I tried to answer but my breath caught in my throat as my heart began to pound in my head. My death flashed through my head in broken pieces as fear crept into me. My breathing became fast and I began to hyper ventilate. What was wrong with me?

Mochida furrowed his eyebrows in worry and confusion and leaned closer to me, "Hey are you okay?"

My breathing hitched, making it sound as if I was crying. I felt tears well in my eyes as panic joined my fear and I moved my head away from his. When my head hit the wall I stopped breathing and my head became light.

"O-oi! Kyoko, what's wrong?"Mochida asked, sounding worried. My vision blurred and my lungs began to hurt from holding my breath. "Kyoko you need to breathe!" Mochida said, but he sounded far away. A few seconds later I fell forward and blacked out.

~-.-~

When I woke up it didn't take me long to realize that I was in the school infirmary- the white walls, tan curtain, large window and slight medical smell (too light for a hospital) giving it away. I sat up slowly, wincing as I felt a sharp pain in my head. The curtain opened and the face of the school nurse appeared.

She was a tall woman named Shinonome who had a rather basic figure and long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She gave me a warm smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm glad to see you're awake Sasagawa-chan. You gave Mochida-kun and I a good scare. I just contacted your family so they should be arriving sometime soon."

"What… happened?" I asked her.

She sighed," Based on what Mochida-kun told me I can assume that you had a panic attack. He didn't tell me what started it though; he seemed as if he didn't want to admit it. It was probably his fault."

"Kind of… he backed me against a wall."

"Do you have any particular fears that might have caused this?" she asked.

I had slight claustrophobia, but it wasn't that bad and it mostly applied to caves anyways. I'm not scared of people, so the only explanation would be my death. I remember how the scene had gone through my head, confirming that it was definitely my death that caused me to panic. Not wanting to lie in case I had a serious mental problem I told her the situation in a way that would fit. "Well… when I was seven, I think, I was walking around town and I followed a cat into an alley and this guy pinned me too a wall and tried to…" I trailed off flinching as my almost-rape-turned-death flashed through my mind again. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh you poor thing! Please tell me he didn't…" I shook my head, "Oh thank God. You must have been really traumatized by that." The door to the infirmary opened and my family rushed in.

"Kyo-chan!" my mother cried as she took me in her arms. Ryohei went up to me and started asking whether I was ok or not. I shrugged.

"What happened?" my father asked Shinonome.

"Well your daughter had a panic attack when another student backed her against a wall. She said that she was almost raped when she was seven, so I assume that she was traumatized by that. It must have been quite bad for her to have reacted in such a way." She explained.

My family was silent as they mulled over the information. It took them a minute to fully understand what the nurse had said.

"You were what?!"My mother yelled, sounding horrified.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" my father asked, looking worried.

"I'll EXTREMELY beat up whoever did this Kyoko!" was Ryohei's response.

I shrunk away from the angry trio, "I… well I… I wasn't thinking straight and I couldn't find a time to tell you. I was embarrassed."

"Kyoko, what would have happened if this person had succeeded?" my father asked. He was oddly enough the calmest out of the three. My mother was hugging me, silently crying and unable to find any words while Ryohei was muttering darkly to himself. "You really should have told us. We could have gotten you therapy and this would have never happened."

Therapy? I already knew that wouldn't help. In my past life my family forced me to go through therapy when I broke down after a year of bullying. The therapist didn't help and in the end it was manga that got me out of my dark little corner. So how could a therapist help when I couldn't even tell them what truly happened?

"I was seven. I didn't know how to deal with the situation. By the time I knew I thought I had gotten over it and like I said- I was embarrassed."

He sighed and helped my mother get off of me and stand up. "We'll talk about this at home. Thank you for calling us we'll take her home now."

Shinonome nodded,"Alright. I hope you'll get better Sasagawa-chan. If you need anything feel free to ask me."

When we got home I tried to talk my family out of making me go to therapy, but in the end I failed and they made an appointment.

~-.-~

When I got to school no one mentioned the incident showing that Mochida had kept his trap shut. I was quite glad when I saw him practically run away from me in the hallway. If he wanted to avoid me then I would be quite happy to let him. I had told Hana about the incident at lunch as Ryohei had come busting out onto the roof where we were eating asking if I was okay. She was horrified to say the least.

When I went to the therapist I tried to convey what happened without revealing anything, but still saying it in a way so that he did have a chance at helping me. My therapist was a rather nice man who was about 40-years old named Yamato Hatori. He was slightly taken aback when I explained the situation to him- apparently he wasn't used to people talking about their problems calmly without many pauses.

During my visit to the therapist I decided I would try to get a grip on an answer to a question I very much wanted an answer to- who was I? I knew he wouldn't be able to answer correctly, but maybe he would provide some form of possibility I could cling to?

"So how are you today Sasagawa-chan?" he asked after I sat on the couch located in front of his chair.

"I'm okay," I answered. "Can I ask you something Yamato-sensei?"

"Of course Sasagawa-chan."

"Uh… if someone were to say… be reincarnated as a fictional character that they knew quite well, exactly who would they be? Who they were in their past life or the character they were reborn as?"

He raised an eyebrow, confused and interested," that is a very odd question. May I ask why you're asking me this?"

I blinked. I hadn't actually thought this through, although I definitely should have," Er it's… for a… Fanfiction. Yeah I'm writing a fanfic for my current favorite manga and a character from our world dies and gets reborn as a character in that manga. The question I asked you will be a major dilemma for the person, but I can't think of an answer to it."

"A fanfiction? Well I guess I could offer an idea. Hm… how about this- the two beings battle for dominance and the original character wins the physical race, but the person from this world wins the mental race. Was this person able to act like the character before death and can they act like the character after the reincarnation?"

That was definitely a plausible idea, but what does being able to act like the character have to do with anything? "She couldn't act like the character before her death, but when she's reincarnated she can."

He nodded," all right. Then the mind of the original character is still there, but is small and was mixed with the person from our worlds own personality. Does this help?"

I nodded. It really was an interesting idea. When I left I took the long route home thinking about what he had said. If his Idea were the truth then that would mean that I was both Kyoko and Shouta, but mostly Kyoko. My thoughts were interrupted however when an oddly familiar voice spoke.

**Hello Shouta Kross.**

I stopped and looked around, confused and somewhat scared. No one should know that name. "Who's there?" I asked the empty street.

**I'm not there Shouta I'm in heaven. I'm speaking in your mind. It depresses me that you don't recognize me.**

_How? And I'm asking this for all three of your sentences._

**What about my last one?**

_Simple- How the hell can I recognize you by just a voice?_

_**Okay then. I'm Martin; does that answer your questions?**_

_Martin? The angel? No fucking way._

**It's me Shouta- the one and only angel Martin. I did tell you I would be able to communicate with you didn't I?**

_I guess? What took you so damn long to contact me?_

**It's pretty hard to establish a link between minds you know. And besides I haven't had a reason to contact you until now.**

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _What reason could you possibly have?_

**Your therapist.**

_And?_

**That little explanation of his was 100 percent correct. That is exactly how your reincarnation worked. The only thing missing was how I gave a boost in your mental abilities and a boost in Kyoko's physical so that you would end up looking like Kyoko, but with your mind.**

… _So what he said was true? I am Shouta and Kyoko._

**That all depends on your perception. You're missing the point though. He obviously knows something!**

_What could he possibly know?_

**Oh I don't know, how about the whole damn reincarnation process? There's no way anyone can just guess how this works.**

_It does sound possible, but how would he know? I doubt humans are granted the knowledge._

He was silent for a few moments. **Have you ever heard of a fallen angel?**

_Yes._

**I assume your picturing an angel turned devil?** I nodded, forgetting that he might not be able to see me. **Well with real fallen angels that is not the case. A true fallen angel is an angel that breaks laws pertaining to the system. By doing this an angel can destroy a world. All they have to do is prematurely kill someone and then place them in the world of their choosing, or they could contact a person in the world and educate them on what happens. And they can do this without getting caught. I believe that Yamato is working for a fallen angel.**

_Why? Just because he knows something like this? There's got to be more to this._

Martin sighed. The sound reverberated oddly through my head. ** It is suspected that a fallen angel is messing with the world you currently reside in. I assume that this is an issue that arose from your premature death.**

_So it's my fault?_

**No it's not. It's whoever assigned your death date's fault, but because this happened to you, you have to stop them from doing whatever they may be planning. That is your mission after all.**

_Do you have any more information?_

Silence is what answered me. _Martin?_

_**s-ry… to go-… connect- bad… atter!**_

I felt his presence leave my mind. It was an odd feeling to say the least. I started to walk once more and thought over Martin's information. A fallen angel who my therapist could possibly work for? Why couldn't my life have been normal? Whoever the hell assigned my death date was going to get it if I ever met them.

~-.-~

**Oh look its Martin-chan and he's with Plot-san! I wanted to add some form of realness to this fanfiction, so I decided to make our dear main character very much affected by what happened to her. R&R~**

**Review replies:**

**SmileRen: I do feel bad for making her laugh at him…**

**MusicOfMadness: it's always fun to be mean to your favorite characters. I feel as if this reply contradicts my reply to SmileRen… ^^'**


End file.
